Supermassive Decode
by Matty472
Summary: A new resident in Forks. The death of some beloved people. "This can only mean that something was about to unravel in a series of twisted events." If anyone wants me to continue then please tell me, otherwise i'll stop carrying on with this story.
1. Chapter 1: A Supermassive Blackhole

Supermassive Decode

A Twilight FanFiction

Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story are original but some characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. You may only use this story on a website/web board with my permission (info on this provided at the end of the story), you may NOT edit any part of this story including the info before and after the actual story.

Chapter 1: A Supermassive Blackhole

It was a cold day like any other in the town of Forks, the usual clouds in the sky, the expected rain falling from them creating puddles on the ground. Just an average day. But something seemed different, something was about to unravel in a series of twisted events.

Luke Johnson had lived in Chicago, Illinois for the entire seventeen years of his life, that was until he was told he was being forced to live with his mother in Forks, Washington. Now he was sat on a plane cramped next to an old man who was fast asleep, "Excuse me! Yo! Oi!" Why didn't any of the flight attendants ever bother to come over to him, they went to everyone else when they had problems but with Luke, well he was just a nobody to most people. Maybe that would change when he got to Forks, maybe he would change, but hopefully none of his old friends had changed. He had visited Forks at least once a year for the past fifteen years and had gotten quite accustom to it's weather and the people there, it wasn't hat he didn't like Forks, in fact he loved it, it was just the thought of living with his mother that he didn't like.

It was many hours before the plane had landed, in fact it was dark, the only light coming from the airport and the moon. Looking around for his mother's BMW Luke sat on one of the benches that lined the airport's walls. She wasn't here. Figured. His mother never arrived on time and when she did arrive she was normally in a bad mood. Sighing he stared at the ground and began to think about what his life at Forks was going to be like, no doubt his mother wouldn't have told Forks High School that he would be joining them and spending the last of his high school life there, that would be his first priority, going to school would be better than staying at home with his mother. The sound of a car's horn sounded through the silence and rang in his hears, that sound meant one thing, time to go home…

Slowly walking to the car Luke stared at his mom, she was smiling for a change, maybe he had caught her on a good day, or maybe she was up to something. Nobody could tell what Luke's mother was thinking. When he had finally got to the passenger door Luke gave it a quick tug and took a seat, he didn't dare say anything to her incase it messed up the mood which is why he was thankful that she broke the silence after he had slammed the door shut, "Sorry I was late, I was hooked to a call to the head teacher of Forks High School, he seemed pleased to be having a new student." Shock of the century, his mother had actually been bothered to help out, "Are you really Leanne Johnson? You seem kinda… different." They gave each other a quick smile before the journey to, what would be, Luke's new home.

Once again it had been a few hours before they had finally arrived at the house, it was different to how Luke had seen it last year, it was in a different place as well, "new house?" he asked, curious about why she had got a new place. "yeah, new house for a new start. The old owner, Charlie Swan died last week, so I bought the place, I felt that it shouldn't go to waste and plus its bigger than the old one." The reply explained a lot, she wasn't just buying it for a new start, it was probably one of cheapest houses on the market with the guys death so she'd be saving herself a lot of money. "Don't worry Luke, all your stuff is in your room, I brought everything of yours over from the old house!" She shouted after him as he began to make his way through the doorway, what a relief, he wouldn't have to go out and but new things, although it still seemed weird that she had done that, was it kindness or to trick him into thinking she had changed?


	2. Chapter 2: You Set My Soul Alight

Chapter 2: You Set My Soul Alight

Slowly opening his eyes Luke looked around the room, he had had a peaceful night, the only thing that had disturbed him was the strange dream of… well he couldn't remember anymore… Standing up he took another glance around the room, he felt at home here, like he had lived here for ages even though he had only arrived last night. Taking a look at the clock on the wall Luke smiled and opened the window, it was only six o'clock, he had plenty of time to get ready before he went to Forks High for the first time, he wasn't nervous about the fact he was going to a new school and meeting new people, in fact Luke was quite excited about it, it would just be one of life's many adventures.

Opening his wardrobe Luke looked at all the clothing it contained, things like: hoodies, shirts and jeans were arranged neatly in piles. After pulling out a pair of dark blue, denim, jeans, a light blue t-shirt and other clothing essentials and laying them on his bed he made his way to the shower, he knew it would be free, his mom would have gone to work already. Turning on the water Luke removed his night clothing and stepped in, the warm water hitting his bare chest and warming him instantly. After a quick wash he turned the water of and grabbed the towel that he had owned for about two years now. Luke hurriedly dried himself and ran back into his room before the cold air of Forks could touch his skin, his clothing was exactly how he had left it earlier.

After putting on his clothing and grabbing his trainers he ran downstairs and headed for the kitchen, he was so hungry. Finally finding some cereal in one of the cupboards he began his search for a bowl and spoon; sure enough he found the spoon in the cutlery draw and the bowl in one of the lower cupboards but there was no milk, except the tiny bit in the milk bottle. Laughing he began to pour the cereal into the bowl, he would have to eat it dry

After finally finishing his breakfast Luke looked around the living room for his key and cell phone. The phone was no where to be found and the key not where he had left it but nevertheless he had found one of the items, his day could now officially begin. Taking a step out of door he took in the smell of the air and the sight of the mass of greenery that surrounded him, he had never thought that Forks could be so appealing to him. He loved it: the cold, the smell, the sight. Everything about Forks seemed wonderful to him. He loved it.

First thought was that the walk to the school would be long and boring but it was quite different than what he had expected. It didn't seem that long since he had been locking the door and walking down the driveway whilst smiling at his neighbours, and now the school was in clear view, that was when it hit him, the sudden realization that he didn't know where he was supposed to go first and that the only people he knew in Forks most probably went to a different school. Sighing Luke turned the corner and began to walk through the, almost full, car park. Sure there were plenty of signs that were scattered around but he still didn't have a clue where he was going.

Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder which almost scared him to death, turning he looked at the other person in a confused expression, "you need to go to the office, you'll get your timetable and other paperwork there…" The figures voice was more of a quiet mumble than anything else and Luke barely had enough time to thank the guy before he had began to walk away. One side of Luke's lips raised to form a half-smile as he began to power walk in the direction of the office, he had already met a new person who seemed friendly, hopefully everyone in this place was that friendly.

Pushing the door of the office open Luke embraced the warmth of the office that hit his face, smiling he walked forward until he was directly in front of the receptionists desk, "name?" she had spoke sooner than expected and in a tone that seemed to be that of a person you didn't want to mess with. "Luke Johnson…" he replied after a few seconds of taking everything in, even for a shabby office this place began to seem better than expected. By the time he had managed to look around the room all the essentials had been placed on the desk, "there's your timetable, a map of the school and a few locations you may be needing in the future…" Once again the receptionist had spoken in a shrill tone but Luke still smiled and thanked her before walking out of the office and back into the carpark, he wanted to see if he could find that guy again and give him a proper thank you, it was to no avail however, the guy was nowhere to be seen.

Laughing a little Luke looked at the massive building that he was now a student of, he began to think about his old school, of how he was never paid much attention to, his thoughts were, however, soon interrupted by the passing of a female, looking up Luke stared at her beauty; her long, curly, brunette hair dangling behind her, her topaz eyes glistening, the sweet scent drifting from her. She was amazing. Standing up and stumbling a bit Luke made his way to the nearest person, "Excuse me, could you possibly tell me who she is?" he asked whilst pointing to the girl, the other guy turned to look, "that's Renesmee Cullen, no male in this school dares talk to her, everyone is too nervous…" The information about no one talking to her was sort of expected however his reply to the statement wasn't, "that's going to change…" He smiled nervously at the guy who had just burst into a fit of laughter, "If you're so sure you'll be able to talk to her then try it, I dare you…" Even whilst he was talking the guy hadn't stopped laughing, Luke could only think of one thing to say to his comment, "I will…" _Hopefully__…_Spinning on his heels Luke began to chase after the girl, he was hoping to catch her before the first lesson started. Running up the stairs and through the door he looked around, she had just entered seconds before he had, how could this girl have moved so fast and in so little time? It was strange. Curious about who the girl was, and wanting to get to know her properly, he decided to skip class and walk around the building. He had never skipped class before so the thrill of a new experience was starting to get to him as soon as he had got the idea, there was no way he wouldn't find that one person, she had to be in the school somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3: Don’t You Know I Suffer?

Chapter 3: Don't You Know I Suffer?

Luke had walked around the school at least ten times, but there was no sign of the girl, or the guy who had helped him, anywhere. Finally giving up on searching and realising that it was most probably impossible to find her Luke decided to go to the lesson he was skipping, the lesson, according to his timetable, was English, he could use the excuse that so many of the people in his old school had used of having misplaced his map to get him out of trouble, for this time anyway. Gently tapping on the door to the English room Luke pushed down the handle and stepped in, "Sorry Sir, I somehow misplaced my timetable and map…" he gave a smile of innocence before turning to look for a empty seat, the only free chair was one at the back of the class, next to the person who had clearly fell from heaven, the wonderful angel Renesmee. Once again her beauty hit him straight in the heart, her perfectly angular face, the glistening eyes, everything about her was so utterly bewildering.

Not wanting to waste any time to be near her Luke hurriedly strolled to his seat, along the way noticing the guy who had dared him to talk to her, would he keep glancing at them through the lesson to see if they were talking? Taking his seat and resting his arms on the desk, a fair bit from the girl so she didn't suspect he liked her, he smiled and listened contently to the teacher, that was part of the reason why he was shocked when the sudden sound of a sweet, angelic, voice whispered to him, "So what is the real reason for you being so late to the lesson?" Luke stared at the front of the room in awe, had she spoken to him, had she really spoken to him? Turning his head to face her he smiled, he was unaware of the conversation which was about to take place;

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" he muttered.

"Try me…" she had replied.

"Well it's sort of awkward…" again he had muttered.

"Come on you can tell me…" she said with a nudge, her skin, it was colder than most humans, it had caught Luke slightly off guard but nevertheless he ignored it and carried on. "I don't know if I should… it's really awkward…"

"Oh… if you don't want to say…" there was a clear tone of sadness in her tone, for once Luke managed to pick up on it, "Well… I was… I was sort of looking for yo," he managed to cut himself of before he had spoke the word, how could he admit he was looking for her, "I was looking for someone…" She had clearly been about to reply but just as her mouth opened the teacher had said they could leave, the lesson was other. Quickly standing up and pushing his chair under the desk Luke rushed out of the classroom, that situation had been awkward and, although it was a step closer to knowing Renesmee, he felt relieved to be out of the classroom.

Sprinting down the corridor, and narrowly avoiding the people in his path, he looked at all the signs until finally he found one which showed the direction of the toilet and headed where it pointed. Pushing open the door he turned his pace to a slow walk and went to the taps, that had been one the worst situations of his life yet also the very best. Sighing Luke turned on one of the taps and splashed his face with a bit of cold water, it was just what he needed to calm him down, his heart finally began to settle. The water had only touched his face when he realised that he had completely forgotten about the guy, had he been watching? Luke shook his head at the idea and splashed more water on his always seemed to calm Luke down, he used to be constantly splashing his face when he had visited his mother, there were always awkward situations. After he had fully calmed down Luke decided to give the next lesson a try, hopefully things wouldn't get as awkward, hopefully she would be there, he took a quick glance at his timetable (which he had just pulled out of his pocket), "Biology, this should be fun."

After a few minutes he had finally got to the biology room, he had walked extremely slowly from the toilet so that he could avoid certain people and have more of a chance to notice them if they were near. After asking the teacher where to sit Luke slowly made his way to his biology seat, the chair next to his empty, he smiled and contently listened to the teacher speak about what the class would be studying over the short period of time before the end of school, it had only dawned on him how late he had joined, they were already half way through the second of the school semesters. Apparently the first few lessons were going to be revision about the skeleton and muscles, Luke already knew most of it but still, this should prove to fun, even if today wasn't a revision sessions, it was a movie day.

Luke couldn't pay much attention to the film, he only got bits of it here and there, his mind was concentrating on the girl of his dreams (and the guy who he still wanted to thank) rather than the film about animal skeletons, why they even needed to watch it Luke didn't know, as if no one knew hat a snake didn't have a spinal cord. Where was she now? did she have any family here in the school? Too many questions, too many thoughts. The thoughts lasted for the whole lesson, was this what it was like to be love sick? When the teacher finally let them go for lunch Luke hastily grabbed his homework and then began to make his way to the cafeteria, he didn't realise how hungry he was, he didn't even realise that he wasn't concentrating on where he was going.

Accidentally bumping into someone and causing the person to drop their books, whilst dropping his own biology homework book, Luke snapped back to reality, his mind finally being taken away from the thoughts of getting to know Renesmee. Both of them kneeled down to grab their books, neither realising who the other was, well not until they both raised their heads to apologise, it was her again, Luke couldn't believe it, he had seen her twice, well three times, in one day. They both began to talk at the same time, "After you…" he muttered to his angel whom smiled and proceeded with what she had been about to say, "Nice to bump into you again, quite literally this time," she gave a little laugh before standing up. Luke got to his feet as well, "Yeah, sorry about that… ermm… I'm Luke Johnson by the way…." he smiled whilst offering her his hand, introductions were vital at the start of a possible friendship.

There was a long pause, which to Luke seemed like hours, before he finally felt the ice cold touch of her skin on his hand. Staring at their hands held together and enjoying the moment a question slipped from his mouth, "why are you so cold?" Thank goodness it wasn't the question he was really thinking. There was another pause before she gave her reply, "I've been out in the snow, some of us have had a snowball fight…" Completely oblivious to the fact that moments ago she had walked out of a classroom and that she had books in her hand Luke turned his head, to his astonishment a thick sheet of snow (and more falling) could be seen through the window, "So, want a snowball fight after lunch Luke? I'm Renesmee Cullen by the way…"


	4. Chapter 4: Baby I’m a fool for you…

Chapter 4: Baby i'm a fool for you...

They had taken a slow, silent, walk to the bigger than expected cafeteria, "So Luke, who do you live with?" The question had only just come out of her mouth when a mysterious blond was stood behind her, it had happened so quick, he mustn't have being paying attention to their surroundings. "Hey Nessie, enjoying your first day?" the blond had spoken before glaring at Luke, what had he done wrong, he had only been talking to Renesmee, it wasn't as if he had tried to come onto her. "It's been good Aun… Rosalie… this is Luke by the way…" What had she been about to say? Aunt Rosalie? Surely not… Pushing the whole thing to the back of his mind he smiled at the blond girl who continued to glare at him, "it's nice to meet you…" he smiled again before quickly glancing at Renesmee, "I'll get out of the way, see you around…" Staring at the floor and sighing Luke slowly got an apple from the counter and made his way to a table on his own.

He had only just sat down and took a bite of the apple when a sudden wave of dizziness overwhelmed him, it wasn't unusual for this to happen, it had been happening all his life, just not this strong or in public. Luke's eyes slowly shut before, after a few seconds his body fell of the chair and crashed on the floor. He was unconscious. The thoughts and memories of his childhood began filling up his mind, thoughts and memories he had forgotten, thoughts and memories that should stay unremembered.

_A young boy, no more than ten, carefully peeked through the crack of the ajar kitchen door, he had heard his mother and father shouting worse than ever, shouting about him as usual, "I don't want him here! That thing is not my son!" A females had shouted in a shrill tone before flinging a mug of, what appeared to be freshly made, coffee at the male; scolding his right arm. The female tugged open a draw and fumbled for something, screaming she suddenly pulled her hand out of it, blood falling like rubies to the floor, that still didn't stop her though, after a few seconds hesitation she pulled out a sharp, clean, kitchen knife. "You won't stop me this time Rob, he must be killed, the spawn of the devil must be slayed!" she shouted before taking long strides to the door. The boy closed his eyes, he couldn't move, he was too terrified. Then there came a thud and shatter of glass and immediately the young lad's eyes snapped open, the male had dived at the female and sent her flying into the glass table. Slowly pushing open the door with one hand the boy stepped inside the room, courage taking over and instincts to protect his dad at an all time high, "Stop!"_

Somehow Luke managed to stop himself from remembering anymore, had his mother really wanted to kill him? Slowly opening his eyes he was shocked to see Renesmee kneeling beside him with a look of worry on her face, he smiled to show he was ok and to say thank you for being there. Sitting up, with Renesmee holding him up as support it dawned on him that most of the school was crowded around him gossiping about what had happened and asking questions about it amongst themselves, not exactly the way he wanted to get noticed or remembered but it was good to see his fellow student were even slightly worried, it showed that people could care.

With a little help from Renesmee, and a strong male called Tai, Luke stood up and sat back on the seat. Everyone began to slowly move back to the places they had came from, they most probably understood that he would want time alone. The only person who didn't move was his lovely angel, she had carefully sat on the chair beside him and was staring with worry and puzzlement. She could clearly tell that Luke still felt slightly dizzy because he suddenly felt her arm wrapped around his back supporting him, he smiled, "Luke… what happened?" Once again her angelic voice and scent slightly dazzled him, how could he refuse to answer her question, "I sometimes get dizzy, this as been the first time I've collapsed though…" She must've known he wasn't telling her something because her next question required an answer with more information, "what happened whilst you was unconscious?"

Sighing Luke began to tell her what had happened, "I saw an event occurred when I was about ten, my mother and father arguing in the kitchen because she wanted to kill someone, she wanted to kill me…" A few heads turned to face him, astonished looks on their faces, he had clearly spoken louder than intended. Turning his voice into a whisper he continued, "She had grabbed a kitchen knife and was heading to the door when my father lunged at her sending them both hurtling into a glass table we had…" He stopped, her hand was now on his shoulder and he could feel his heart pumping away, trying to smash through his rib cage. "Did you do anything, you know, after the fight?" again another question that required a well informed answer, "Once the table had shattered I stepped into the room that was covered in glass, I shouted for them to stop…" he paused letting what memories hadn't returned before finally come back to him, "And then I can remember she had flung herself at me, I felt like that would be the end but luckily my father was quicker than her. He had grabbed me and told me to get my things…" Gently sighing he looked at Renesmee, "And that's all I remember, I spent years blocking it out, my dad keeps saying that it never happened but I know he is just trying to protect me…"

Renesmee stared at him, a shocked expression clearly visible on her face, perhaps she didn't realise how cruel people could be, "Your mom tried to kill you? Are you serious?" The shock never left her and she still hadn't moved her arm away from behind his back, Luke raised his hand, he had to get the topic of his mother's long lost aggression, "May I?" Renesmee knew what he wanted to do and took his hand into hers herself and placed it on the side of her face, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb, she let out a small giggle which brought a smile to both of their faces.

When she had decided to look over at another table Luke followed her eye line, she seemed to be looking at a group of people, one of which he recognised well, Rosalie was there sat with five other people, another person he recognised was there- the guy who had helped him this morning, sat there with his brown hair, a smile on his face and a white shirt covering a slightly muscular body; he was sat next to a female with curly brunette hair (just like Renesmee's), she was wearing a t-shirt and black, denim, jeans, she seemed to be staring at the male next to her. On the other side were another couple, Rosalie and her partner, Rosalie was one of two blonds sat there, her face stood out as the most beautiful on the table, from what Luke could see she was wearing dark tight jeans and a plaid shirt, next to her sat a muscular male, once again wearing jeans (this time dark blue) and a plain white t-shirt which he covered with a dirty brown jacket. They were both smiling and talking to each other. In between them two couples was another couple consisting of a pixie-like female, who seemed cheerful, wearing a navy blue skirt and black t-shirt which she had covered with a light blue, denim, jacket, next to her was a simply dressed male who looked like he was in a bit of pain, he was staring blankly at nothing in particular, this male was wearing a white shirt and trousers like the ones that came as part of a suit.

The male with the white shirt and slightly muscular body turned and looked at Luke, he stared in puzzlement for a moment before Luke saw a small smile on his face, which Luke returned. Clearly seeing the male smiling Renesmee turned to face Luke once more, "That's my family, you've of course met Rosalie, next to her is her boyfriend Emmett, then there's Alice and Jasper, once again they are a couple, and then the guy smiling is… Edward… and next to him is… his partner Bella…" The way she had stalled at the end it seemed like she was hiding something, "Are you ok? Still up for the snowball fight?" Luke nodded at both of her questions, "Yeah, I'm fine and right about now going out in the snow would be awesome!" he said the last part with much more enthusiasm than the rest of the statement, "I've got to warn you though I do have a powerful shot."

With Luke's confidence that he was alright the pair calmly got up and headed for the door, he noticed that she was walking briskly across the floor, it was almost like she was floating. When they had finally got through the door Luke felt Renesmee's eyes glance at him but he pretended to pay no attention, not until she threaded her fingers in between his own, he glanced at their hands and then to her beaming face which sported a wide smile, which he returned. They continued to slowly walk to the school's sports field, their hands never parting, it felt weird holding her hand, it also felt strange that they would soon be having a snowball fight, would this be one more step closer?

They had only just got outside when Renesmee slipped on a sheet of thin ice, it was instincts and love that then took over Luke, quickly spinning her around so she faced him he wrapped his arms tightly around her, gripping her to him the best he could, and took the fall instead. Of course, she had landed on top of him but at least she was safe. Luke had landed on his back, which had thudded on the mix of concrete and ice, his head inches from the floor. He didn't feel too badly hurt. The couple's eyes met and they stared into each other's for a few seconds, temptation running through him, temptation to kiss her. They both smiled at the same time, with Renesmee eventually letting out a little laugh, her cheeks turning crimson, closing his eyes as a hint of pain shot up his spine Luke felt the lips of his angel press against his own cheek, "Thank you…"

They laid on the ground like that for a while, the only sound being their breathing, but as usual Luke had to do something stupid and spoil the moment, something that could destroy any chance of them being friends or maybe even more, something like saying, "I love you…" He wished that he hadn't said it as soon as the words had left his mouth, one because he didn't know how she felt, two because he couldn't run after saying it as she was on top of him and three because they barely knew each other.

Renesmee, whose cheeks had gone a brighter shade of red, seemed shocked by the statement and didn't say anything, she just stared into his eyes for a moment, seemingly thinking about something, "I'll see you around sometime… we can talk about this later…" She gave him a open mouthed smile showing her perfect, glistening, teeth before pushing herself from him, standing up, and running away back in the direction of the cafeteria. He really buggered things up this time.


End file.
